


God of Mischief...and Beauty

by CutePricklyCactus18



Series: God of Beauty AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Everyone falls in love with Loki, Everyone loves Loki, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Loki has his own kind of Mjolnir cuz idgafff, Loki is apparently the god of beauty as well, Loki is beautiful, Loki is super loyal to Thor, M/M, Out of Character, Overprotective, Protective Thor (Marvel), This Is STUPID, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Though it's one-sided, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, like a lot, my boy is trying to protect his brother from everyone, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePricklyCactus18/pseuds/CutePricklyCactus18
Summary: Loki is known as the God of Mischief, Chaos, Lies, and many other things. He's also known as the God of Beauty, pure beauty.Sure, it can be seen as a blessing but it could be a curse as well, considering everyone wants him to themselves.Needless to say, Loki hates it.As well as his brother.But good thing being the God of Beauty has some advantage, lots and lots of advantage.





	God of Mischief...and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE]  
> I don't know why I'm doing this, this is stupid and weird but funny.  
> I probably made some mistake here and there and therefore, my bad.  
> For the most part, I used the movie's scripts during the dialogues and mid-part of this (if it wasn't obvious).  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> GUYS, THIS IS LITERALLY MY SECOND TIME WRITING THIS, I WAS ALMOST HALFWAY DONE WHEN MY LAPTOP CRASHED ON ME AND MY DUMBASS DIDN'T MADE A COPY.

In Odin's defense, he couldn't just leave the infant alone.

The infant looked helpless, alone and crying. The baby was beautiful, with blue skin and bright red eyes, and even more beautiful when the color change to pale skin and red to green. Thinking about it now, maybe he shouldn't have picked the infant. Who knows, maybe after the battle, someone will return? Or not. What if they decide to leave the baby for dead? Or possibly, they will return only to kill the child. Parents and baby reunion? Perhaps. Sacrifice? Possibly. Should Odin have thought this through? Certainly. There are many endings on how it will end if Odin leaves this royal baby here.

However, he knows one that could lead to a happy ending for both of them. Surely, someone won't miss him? You can't really blame him, the baby looks so precious and dependent. Besides, who could leave an infant alone? He couldn't change his mind even if he wants to, primarily when the infant is staring at him with that look of curiosity and hope!

 _Obviously_ , Odin is taking the child with him.

Nevertheless, he is anxious about what to tell his wife about the infant and to explain his son. How is he going to explain this to Frigga? _"Hello, my beautiful wife! I may have kidnap the child of our enemy but look at him! He's beloved and beautiful!"_ Perhaps this is a very, very mad idea. Yet, here he is, at home and away from Jotunheim. It is too late to go back now, he will have to and explain to Frigga on how the child was (possibly) left to die. Once he was finished with being checked of his wounds, he went straight to his and his wife's sleeping chamber and stood right in front of the door, with a Frost Giant in his arms.

Unexpectedly, or rather expectedly as he knows his wife, Frigga fell in love with the child. The very moment she saw the infant in his arms, she grabbed him and began cooing and talking to him, calling him a precious to beautiful to sweet.

And from then on, Odin knew the child will be the second child of Frigga and Odin.

 

 

Thor loves and adores his baby brother. The instant he laid his eyes on Loki, he was protective over him. _Very_ protective. Hel, he barely allowed the nurses to watch over him and even when he does, he is always nearby to make sure his brother is fine.

He is older than him, merely hundreds of years old but six in Midgardian standard while his brother is only a toddler, three in Midgardian. It was obvious the two were very close and everyone in Asgard could see it and it would be unwise for someone to take Loki away from his older brother. And some people were very unwise. In their, or rather Frigga's, garden, the two were purely playing, or more like Thor playing warrior while Loki watches and cheer. Loki was still beautiful. His smile could brighten even the darkest part of the universe. Loki can practically attract all kinds of people and animals.

Sadly, he also attracts the bad ones as well. A group of bandits took interest in the younger prince, instantly falling in love with the toddler, specifically on his beauty and wish to keep the child to themselves and raise him as their own, as their jewel in the crown. And so, the group decides to try and take him. Really, a horrible scheme, unless they want a death wish. Didn't seem to stop them, though.

Two of the bandits distracted Thor, pretending there was "danger" lurking in the bushes away from his brother while one keeps guard and the other two takes Loki.

"Fear not, Loki!" exclaims Thor, holding a wooden sword and declaring to slay the beast behind the bushes whereas Loki simply stays back and watch. Once he went behind the bushes to slay the monster, Loki was grabbed. Thor turned back, having a big brother sense. "Loki?"

It only took thirty seconds before everyone knows that the second prince has gotten kidnapped and left a distraught older brother and frantic parents. It wasn't that long until they found their beautiful prince again. The bandits were in the middle of going somewhere, more so trying to hide Loki, where the guards were able to catch them, with the help of Heimdall who showed the location. Long story short, Loki and Thor are forbidden to play alone without any supervision.

 

 

_Tap, tap, tap._

Thor smiles, already hearing his brother trying to sneak behind while being too busy in training.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Next thing Thor knows, Loki pounced on his back, wrapping his limbs around his stomach and torso.

"Have I frighten you, brother?" Loki grinned that then turned into a pout realizing he didn't.

"You will someday, Loki," Thor replied, smiling back.

They are older now, though, in Midgardian years, Thor is only twelve while Loki is nine. Through the ages, more and more individuals have taken interest in the younger prince, mainly for his beauty as it is one of the reasons as to why they have caught their attention. It angers Thor to the core whenever someone almost attempts to abduct his brother, so he had to make sure Loki is always by his side, safe and protected. Sometimes, it's hard though, especially since everyone falls in love with the young prince and wants nothing more but to try and be the same room with him. As for Loki, he simply didn't understand as to why people have taken interest in him, but it annoys him as well.

Just the other day, someone, a Vanir from Vanahiem, had asked for Loki's hand. Loki's. A _child!_ Another day, a lady almost tried to abduct him, claiming he's her child. That is why Thor began to train to the extreme, to be stronger than anyone who dares to Loki in a weird way or tries to take him.

"Do you loathe on always having to look after me?" Loki mumbled out, resting his head on Thor's shoulder, limbs still wrapped around him.

"Loathe? Never! I loathe the people trying to take you away from—" Suddenly a loud clank came to their right, just behind a door.

Instantly, Loki unwrapped himself and Thor pushes his brother behind him. Sometimes, they may never know.

"Who's there?" Thor called out loudly as Loki hid, waiting for a response that didn't come. "Loki, stay right here."

Loki listened and watch his brother slowly walk towards the door, unknowing that someone was creeping right behind the young prince. The beautiful prince frowns, worried that his brother might be in trouble, before deciding to find him. He would if someone didn't grab him from the back, picking him up and started running. No matter how much Loki thrashed and twisted and try to scream, the snatcher had a strong grip on him and covering his mouth. Tears welled up on the beautiful prince. For the most part, as long as he can remember, most of the attempted kidnapping was just that, attempted, no one has ever succeeded on abducting Loki. So, he did one thing that could help the young prince escape. He bit the snatcher's hand, hard.

The kidnapper, thankfully, let Loki go, making him fall on his hip. He hears his brother called out to him, sounding very panic. He also hears the sound of footsteps coming his way, which could be a good thing or not. Either way, Loki is not staying, he picked himself up and ran back to his brother in the training room.

"Loki!" Thor found his brother running towards him. "Where did you go?"

All Loki had to say was: "Kidnapper!"

In the end, the snatcher was caught and was pummeled by a twelve-year-old.

 

 

Even frowning and having an annoyed look, he has been told that he was still beautiful. It tires the mischievous prince that people constantly trying to talk or woo him, his brother is always looking over their shoulder whenever they are together, glaring at anyone who looks at his brother in any wrong way (he remembers Fandral gave Loki a kiss on the cheek and in return, Thor chucks him to the other side of the room), their father making it mandatory for Loki to be supervised, and their mother is teaching him magic to protect himself. Alright, the last one, he wasn't against it as Loki always wanted to learn. Though, it's difficult to practice magic when everyone wants to be in the same proximity as him. So, the only thing to do was to hide in the library and read. The journey to the library was quite easy. One of the first things his mother taught him was invisibility and boy, did he took advantage of that. Loki couldn't help himself, he wants to be left alone without anyone gawking at him while he's practicing on his magic. Plus, it's funny when he sees frantic guards, servants and his brother running around trying to find him. Don't get him wrong, he appreciates it, he's grateful, but he can't always have someone there to protect him, including his brother.

"Loki!" the said man silently cringe hearing his older brother calling for him in the vacant library. "What are you doing here?!"

"Brother, please," Loki implores. "I am trying to read!"

"Loki," Thor says again, quieter this time. "What were you thinking? You know how Mother gets when you go missing."

"But, Thor," Loki defends. "You know how much I hate it when they treat me like I'm helpless! I've learnt how to turn invisible! That could be useful for me!"

"Perhaps," Thor said. "But what if you couldn't? What if they take you first before you can?"

Loki stops to think, he does have a point.

"I, um," Loki looks up to his older brother. "Can you, maybe, teach me a few basics on defending myself?"

Thor seems to beam at him, grinning ear to ear while he takes his hand, leading him to the training room.

 

 

"Now, if you strike like this, you can hurt them more—yes, just like that, and if you raise your arm like this, you can help—exactly, you're doing great, brother!" Thor was getting more proud of the little prince.

He smiles and Loki smiles back. "Can we try this, now?"

Thor nodded, raising his practice sword. Quickly, he dashes towards the beautiful prince and from then on, it went from Loki dodging and Thor trying to strike him. Thor swipes the sword down and Loki easily rolls away, going behind him and kick him from the back of the knee, making the elder brother stumbles a bit and kicks the sword.

"How was that?" the beautiful prince had the biggest smile on his face.

Thor returns the smile. "Yes, Loki. You did just...perfect!"

Thor, once again, sprints toward his brother, grabbing the sword. Loki only smiles mischievously, not moving an inch and right when Thor was ready to hit Loki, the latter suddenly vanishes. Thor was thrown off, looking around for his brother, a little worried. He begins to panic, now noticing his brother is nowhere to be found.

"Loki?" Thor calls out, suddenly going a little hysterical. "Loki?!"

What if a sorcerer was hiding this hold time, waiting for the right moment to take him and they did just that? What if, what if...

Out of nowhere, he felt someone jumps on his back, causing Thor to lose his balance and fall flat in his chest. He hears laughter, that sounds a lot like his brother. He cranes his neck to see his beautiful brother, casually sitting on his back.

"Well, brother?" Loki looks down on Thor. "Have I frightened you, now?"

Loki allowed his brother to turn, now sitting on his stomach. The elder prince grabs his brother by the shoulder and pulls him into a hug.

"You terrified me, brother," Thor said. "I'm so proud of you."

Loki hugged him back, finally delighted he got his brother.

 

 

The Battle of Nornheim, possibly one of the most _interesting_ battle Loki ever experienced. It was his time to finally show everyone how he's strong as well. People always assume that since he's beautiful, he's weak however he's anything but weak. He had been studying sorcery and fighting, he's strong, more powerful than any Seidr as well as helpful during the battle. They now look up to him, realizing that he's not fragile, as he even shields the warriors in smoke, helping them escape. Everything was going great...until he got kidnapped by the enemies, right when Loki was on his way to his encampment.

The reason why? Simple, the enemies believe he was too beautiful to be in battle. The saddest thing is that Loki is not surprised, at all. He was taken to their own encampment and the moment he enters their campsite, all eyes were on him, gazing at him as if he was a walking art, and the beautiful prince just knows everyone has fallen in love with him then and there, judging from all the smiles and the literal hearts in their eyes. At least they were kind enough to let him have his own tent, though two soldiers must be guarding him (once all of them stop fighting over who gets to), but they didn't seem to stop any of the soldiers to walk in to admire him, praising his beauty. Loki knows the game the moment he turned 15 years old (in Midgardian standard) so many years ago. He gives his winning shy smile that everyone falls for, the shyest, small but sweet smile. All it takes was him to smile and the Nine Realms were basically at the young prince's mercy. That's all Loki has to do to get the hell out of there before Thor starts destroying their campsite.

Loki let out a sweet fake laugh, the guards outside doesn't seem to notice (they never do) as they were too busy loving him.

"You two are truly been the sweetest guards I've ever met. My comrades were never kind to me, ever," Loki lied, earning their sympathy. "Perhaps, I should stay here and help you all, since you have been so kind to me. Is there any chance I could talk to your captain?"

It wasn't long until the two guards were leading the prince to the captain's tent. While on their way, Loki made sure to give anyone who he locks eyes to his smile, who in turn seems to fall in love with the mischievous prince even more. Once they finally made it to the captain's tent, Loki made sure to squeeze both of the guards' arm and telling them to stay outside. The captain must have been in the middle of planning tomorrow when he walked in but appears to stop everything he's doing in order to talk to the prince.

"My," said the captain, grabbing the prince's hand and gave it a kiss. "You are beautiful now that I could see you close rather than from afar."

"You're very gracious, captain," Loki smiles shyly that seems to make the captain's knees go weak. "You must be so, so smart. Surely, no one could have seen that..."

Loki continued praising the captain, placing his hand on the captain's shoulder, batting his eyes every now and then. He leans over to view every battle plans on the desk. If he could take those back to the camp, he's certain it will help them.

"I wish to help you," Loki says, smiling at the captain. "Show me the battle plans and _I can help you_."

Needless to say, the captain showed the beautiful prince every single battle plans and strategies and Loki managed to make the captain and half the soldiers fall ill, and run back to his own camp, bringing two things with him. When the prince went into his and Thor's tent, he sees his brother pacing back and forth, forehead crinkled and have the most worry look Loki have ever seen.

"Loki!" Thor exclaims, torn between being angry or relief. " _Where_ were you?!"

Loki tossed the battle plans/strategies to Thor who caught it and nonchalantly says, "At the enemies' campsite."

"What?" Thor looks up from the plans, eyes wide.

"They kidnapped me," Loki answers. "Is it really that surprising?"

"I...no," Thor turned his head to the other side. "How, how did you escape?"

"Oh, I essentially seduce most of them."

"You what? "

Loki gave him his sweet smile that can never work on Thor. "It was the only way, brother. Furthermore, I happened to make the captain allow me to see the battle plan for tomorrow. You're welcome."

Thor looked back down at it once again and then back to Loki. He dropped it on his bed and walk towards his brother, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Just...be by my side from now on, brother," Thor said.

Loki returned the hug, though less bone-crushing. "Always."

The brothers stayed like that for a while until Thor pulls away first.

"There's another thing," said Loki. Thor tilted his head, wondering what else. That's when Loki, who managed to hide it from Thor, pulled out a scepter. It was long, with a golden grip handle and a dark green fitting, holding what seems to be a bright light green fiery orb. Two sharp blades, one extended blade above the orb and a shorter one below it. A powerful aura floats around it, the kind that reminds him of Mjolnir.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Loki says, whispering.

"Yes, it is," Thor answers, looking at the scepter.

"But there's more to it, brother."

Loki, whose one hand on the grip handle and the other below the blades, held it out for Thor to grasp it but the moment Loki gave it to Thor, the scepter dragged Thor to the ground, suddenly becoming heavy for the elder to pick up, almost like the time Loki tried to hold Mjolnir but couldn't. Loki picks the scepter at ease while his brother pulls himself up.

"I almost left it there, in the camp," Loki explains. "But...it was pulling me to it, like it was calling for me. I, I felt its emotion, brother, it was feeling pain. It's empathetic! It seems like we have some kind of connection or bond."

"Does, does it have a name?"

As if the scepter heard him, symbols begin to appear at the edge of the grip handle.

"... _Frúar_."

The two smile at each other, before Thor saying:

"Now, let's go see those battle plans."

The enemies didn't stand the chance when they now know the strategies and with the help of Loki's new weapon. 

 

 

_"Sometimes, I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."_

Loki is excited, probably more thrilled than Thor himself. He couldn't help but smile so brightly, knowing that today is finally the day; Thor's coronation. They have been waiting for this day for so long.

_"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born..."_

Everyone is happy, Thor, Father, Mother, his friends, and the young prince. He has never seen his older brother smile so big until today. Thor glances at Loki for a few seconds and his smiles widen if it was even possible.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear...to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!"

There it is, it's almost here. Loki has to stop himself from jumping up and down with excitement.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you..."

Suddenly, Loki felt his heart drop, feeling something is wrong, something is happening but he doesn't know what. Loki's smile falls from his face, dread and anxiety filling his emotions now. Something bad is happening right now. Thor felt it as well, as his own smile falls from his own face. That's when Father said it.

"Frost Giants."

 

  
The view in front of them was something, alright. Dead guards, ice and frost now melting, smoldering Frost Giants, and the Destroyer moving back to its post.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done," Thor bellowed, clearly angry.

"They have paid," Odin replies, his back facing the brothers. "With their lives. The Destroyer did its job and the Casket is safe. All is well."

" _'All is well?'_ " Thor repeats. "They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these realics—"

"But they didn't."

Loki stands behind them, his right hand picking his left palm as a nervous gesture growing up. He wanted to step in before things began to escalate quickly but he doesn't know what to say. The two went on, bickering back and forth until their father told Thor that he is not king ("not yet."). Thor sees that he had pushed too far, before he backed away and left the vault, slamming the doors hard. The two remaining watched him go. Loki looks at his father, back to the slammed door, then back to his father.

"I shall go find him, Father," Loki said.

"It would be unwise to be in his presence, Loki."

The mischievous and beautiful prince merely smiles at the Allfather before walking out as well. Loki found his brother from the other side of the hall, he watches as his brother shoves the servants back and flips the enormous table, dropping all the food. Lady Sif and the Warrior Three walked in, looking at the mess his older brother made. Thor marches away from them to the other side of the room and sat down. Calmly, Loki walked to his brother. Thor glanced back and realizing who it was, he quickly looked away.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother," Thor said.

"Who said I was wise?"

Thor stares at the table. "This was supposed to be my day of triumph."

"It will come. In time," Loki tries to comfort his brother. When the elder stayed quiet, he continues. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything..."

It went on like this, Loki talking about the outcome and Thor agreeing.

"But there's nothing we can do without defying Father," Loki ended. Thor stayed quiet, but his eyes were glimmering. Loki knows that face.

Oh no.

 

 

It wasn't that long until Thor's friends agreed and him asking Heimdall to take them to Jotunheim (before Loki telling a guard to tell Odin...) since Loki's sweet, perfect smile never works for the Gatekeeper. They stare in wonder at the frozen land, filled with ice, some breaking apart, lumps of snow falling and forming, even melting if one notices. the silhouettes of a Jotun metropolis remains from afar. It has been told that Jotunheim is extremely cold, yet Loki feels fine, not cold at all. Once they reach there, they can sense the Jotuns around them, surrounding them in the shadows. Loki, in particular, can sense their eyes on him, looking at every move he made and Thor must have sensed it too since he made sure that the younger prince is close to him.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," said a voice, presumably Laufey.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

Silent, until...

"There are many doors that lead to the House of Odin..."

"Many doors?" Loki knows what he meant by that, many passages one can take aside from the Bifrost. Though, how would they know about it?

It went on until the Frost Giant insulted the Allfather.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouts, causing the king of Jotun to stand up.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you _crave_ it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," said the God of Thunder, taking a step towards the King of Frost Giant. The other Jotuns steps in, coming out of the shadows, surrounding them. Quickly, Loki moves next to his brother.

"Thor, stop and think," Loki pleads. "Look around you, we are outnumbered—"

"Know your place, brother," Thor interrupts. Loki remains calm, but that comment did hurt him.

Now, all eyes were on the young prince, gawking and ogling him, excluding Laufey, who seems to have a concentrated look on his face when looking at Loki. Thor notices the staring and pushed the God of Mischief behind him, glaring at every Jotun around.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey steps closer. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor remains silent, so Loki decides to speak up, smiling. "We will accept your most gracious offer."

Thor stares the King of Jotun down, though, with a small tug and a "come on, brother" from Loki, he relents and began to turn. Finally, everything seems to be going fine. Until...

"Run back home, little princess."

And the only thing the young prince said before everything went down-hill, before everything went to shit, was: "Damn."

And, in one quick motion, Thor swung his hammer to the nearest Frost Giant, sending him off flying and getting smashed by a wall.

"Next?" said Thor, grinning.

 

 

Loki knew it wasn't going to end well. At all. They were surrounded by Frost Giants, they have a wounded Fandral, Heimdall is not opening the Bifrost, and there is nowhere to run. Not to mention that Loki's forearm turned _blue_ instead of black from a Jotun's freezing hands. Thor pulls his brother closer as they were fully surrounded and just as the Frost Giants were running towards to end them, a roar-like sound came from above as the Bifrost opened and the Allfather himself came down with Sleipnir.

"Father!" Thor shouted. "We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin whispered, causing the elder's smile to stop.

Ice formed beneath Laufey's feet, going towards their father face to face. Everyone mainly shifts around awkwardly, staring at the two.

"Allfather," said the King. "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right," said Odin. "These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such, you and I can stop this before further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for—war and death. Unless..." said Laufey, glancing at Loki for a quick second (Thor didn't seem to miss it as he pulls his brother further to him). "Unless the younger prince stays here."

Loki felt like someone stole all the air from his lungs, squeezing Thor's forearm in the progress. Stay here? In Jotunheimen? All eyes were on him now once again, Jotuns and Asgardians, excluding his father, brother, and Laufey. If it was possible, Thor pulls Loki closer to him, shielding the beautiful prince from every Jotun who was _still_ gawking at him (minus the king).

"No, he will not!" Thor bellowed, however, their father stayed silent.

Loki's glad that Thor loathes the thought of his brother staying in Jotunheim. But if staying here prevents a possible war...

Loki's thankful for his brother, he appreciates it, he's grateful...but he can't always have someone to protect him. He can't have Thor always being there to protect him.

"If I stay, then there won't be war and death," Loki started, making both kings look at him. Laufey didn't show any emotions but his eyes said it all. No war or death. So, Loki gave him his winning shy smile. "Then, I will stay."

"No. No," Thor said, turning to Loki, now whispering. "Loki, what are you doing?!"

"Thor, just let me do this," the beautiful prince answers quietly, then next loudly. "Father, I chose to stay here in—"

"No, Father—" Thor interrupts once more. "You can't just leave—"

"—Jotunheim for the sake of preventing—"

"—Loki here, we can finish this—"

It went on like that, one brother trying to outtalk the other, hoping their father will listen to one of them. Odin stayed silent. Until:

"No."

That answer left one brother relief and the other in horror.

Laufey frowns, "Remember, Allfather...war and death."

"...So be it."

 

 

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've _started_?"

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin orders the other to get Fandral to the healing room, leaving the sons and their father (exclude Heimdall) alone.

The two kept arguing while Loki remains in the back once more, picking his left palm with his right hand nervously once more. There will be war and death, and here's his brother arguing how the Frost Giants should learn to fear him. Loki couldn't help but worried. He should have stayed, he should have done something. His arm turning blue is also an addition to his worries. How can that happen? Is he curse? Or is...Loki widens at that thought. Surely, he's not...he isn't...

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" His father's voice brought him back from his thought, realizing the two are now arguing with a capital "a".

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

"Stop!" Loki couldn't help himself but yells but continues more quietly. "Just...stop."

Both attention is on him now, just noticing the young prince was present as well.

Loki continued, "Father, truly, it's not too late, I can go back and—"

"And you," stated the elder, pointing at his brother. "Why did you say that? As if you were more than willing to stay—"

"Because I _am_ more than willing to stay for the sake of Asgard not going to war!" Loki yells once more, throwing Thor off-guard.

"Enough," said Odin, suddenly calm. "I was a fool...to think you were ready."

"Father—" Loki was once again ready to defend his older brother but the Allfather stops him.

"Thor Odinson," He began. "You have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!"

With that, Odin thrust Gungnir into the Observatory and the Bifrost opens right behind Thor. Loki only stares in horror, knowing what is going to happen next. _No_. Odin walks to his firstborn.

"You are unworthy of this Realm—" rips off the disc off of Thor's chest.

"You're unworthy of your title!" Tore off his cloak.

"You're unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed."

"No," Loki whispers quietly, only doing nothing but witnessing and Thor looks back to him as if he heard. Odin looks down before walking back and turns to Thor.

"I now take from you your power!" With that, Mjolnir was out of Thor's hand and into Odin's. "In the name of my father..."

"No..." Loki said again, louder this time.

"And his father before..."

Loki walked towards his brother, wanting to stop this.

"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" And Thor was tossed back into the open Bifrost.

"Thor!" Loki couldn't help but shout out, hoping his brother heard him one last time.

 

 

"Am I cursed?" A hopeful thought.

"No." Damn.

"What am I?"

"You're my son." Lies.

Loki turns around, finally looking at at the Allfather. He knows his entire skin is blue, but it instantly vanishes back to his pale skin.

"What more than that?" Odin didn't answer and right then and there, Loki now realizes the truth, how he was the other thing that Odin took from Joutnheim, being Laufey's son, not being Asgardian. What was the purpose? To unite the realms together? To have an alliance? Doesn't he know that Laufey wouldn't like that his own son being one with Asgard?

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me," Loki has every right to be angry. If he knows any better, he's sure that the Allfather _stole_ him.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son," Odin stated like it's a fact. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What? Because I, I, I'm the monster that parents tell their children about all night—" that's when a sudden realization hit him. A sudden, horrifying realization hit him.  _I'll hunt them down and slay them all!_ The beautiful prince brushes his hair with his shaky hair, saying in a quivering voice. "Thor is going to slaughter me." 

 

 

Asgard is his. That was his mother said (after telling Loki everything and how he is family no matter what and he believes her, she can never lie to him) until Odin wakes. One of the many things he did was visiting Thor. 

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor asks. 

"I had to see you."

"What happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain—" 

"Father has fallen into Odinsleep." 

Thor stares at him, stunned. "What?" 

Loki moves towards his brother now kneeling, placing both his hands on each of the elder's shoulders. "The burden has fallen to me now. I am going to try to stop the threat of the new war. I am hoping they will allow myself to stay in Jotunheim."

"No, Loki—"

"Yes, brother, let me do this."

"I—can I come home?" Him asking that to the God of Mischief breaks his heart. 

"Oh, Thor," Loki says, now placing his hands on Thor's face. "I want you to, more than anything...but you're here for a reason. You have to prove to Father. Prove to him you are worthy, worthy of Asgard, worthy of your title,  _worthy_ of your loved ones." 

Thor stays quiet but leans in the touch. Then, he looks up at him smiling at his brother, nodding. It was nice for a moment until Loki remembers something important. 

"There's another thing," the prince stood up. "I...we...um, we're, we're not brothers." 

Thor laughs, then stops quickly when Loki didn't join. "You are merely jesting, Loki. You don't mean that."

"I mean it," he declares. "Odin found me as an infant, abandon. He found me on Jotunheim." 

Thor stood straight, eyes widen and Loki has never felt so scared of his life. 

"Are you going, going to slay me?" 

The once God of Thunder looks at Loki as if he has grown two heads, then started laughing sadly. "Do you really think so little of me?"

The weight on Loki's shoulder lifted as he flops onto his bother, feeling relieved now. 

 

 

A lot of things must have happened on Midgard, most likely the Frost Giants founding out he's on Earth and tries to kill him because now Thor is worthy now. That's good, considering the Jotuns somehow snuck back into Asgard and is trying to take Loki back Jotunheim. Good thing Frúar was by his side, protecting him. Frúar may not be Asgardian or a real life person but she does have feelings and Loki is the only one who could feel it. And she feels irritated, bothered and willing to kill anyone who's trying to put their hands on him. 

"Compose yourself, Frúar, I know you're worried but I'm sure it's going to be alright," Loki soothes, as the Jotuns take him to the Bifrost, where somehow Heimdall is frozen. "...Heimdall?"  _Or maybe not_. 

Though, it wasn't long until they were back in Jotunheim. They made its way to a ruined temple which seems to be Laufey's. It was dark, aside from some lights on the ceilings when Loki enters. The Frost Giants guards were around him. Frúar was feeling overwhelmed with so many Jotuns surrounding him but Loki rubs his thumb in circles on the grip, which helps only a little. The king of Frost Giants looms over, looking as menacing as before. 

"You," Laufey began. "are the one who my men have fallen for." 

"I am," Loki couldn't even deny it, it was blatantly obvious that they have fallen in love with him the moment the Frost Giants laid their eyes on him. He showed no emotion, nothing to tell if he's afraid or not. 

"And what, pray tell, makes you so special?" Laufey narrows his eyes and without warning, grabs the prince by the throat but Loki stands his ground, being calm with the situation. Can't say the same for Frúar, however. "You're solely a prince." 

"You have no idea what I am," he stated, his pale skin turning blue. He smiles as he watches Laufey and the others gape in shock. "I am Loki, God of Mischief...and Beauty, prince of Asgard, and the next heir to Jotunheim..." 

Everyone stares in shock while the king narrows. In return, Loki keeps smiling and finishes off with a "Hello, Father." 

Laufey releases him, making Loki's skin turn back to normal, and glares at him. 

"Ah, the bastard son. I thought Odin had killed you," he said. "That's what I would have done. He is just as weak as you are." 

"I am no longer weak." 

 

 

Long story short, Loki is being kept under watch by two Frost Giants, who can't tear their eyes off of him, while the rest charge into Asgard, in hopes of killing the Allfather once finding out he's in Odinsleep, Thor, as always, rescues him, has to find a way to stop the Bifrost destroying their home, and is now hitting Mjolnir down on the Rainbow Bridge, causing a booming from the bridge, Observatory shaking, _all in that order_.

"Thor?!" Loki who has just saved Thor from a Frost Giant, shakingly standing up. "What are you doing?!"

"Leave, Loki!" There is no way he's going leave Thor here. 

Asking for permission from Frúar, he too began to strike the bridge, Frúar producing energy-like blasts to make it easier on them. 

"Leave, Loki!"

"I will not!" 

Once Thor and Loki slams on it one last time, the Bifrost shatters, exploding and both the brothers are thrown by the force. Thor grabs the end of Gungnir, who the young prince appears to forget that it was in his hands the whole time (no one can replace Frúar!), while Loki grips the other end. As it feels like they were about to fall into the void, a hand grabs the eldest's leg. The Allfather himself, much to both the sons' relief. If only it could have ended it like this: their father pulling them up and they're all safe, finally be some happy little family. But it was one jerk,  _one small jerk_  and the God of Mischief lost his grip on Gungnir. 

And he's falling. 

 

 

It felt _awful_. It was dark, it feels like he's falling but he's not sure anymore, it feels like he can't breathe, can't see, can't feel anything. Well, except for Frúar, who he was still clutching, afraid he might lose grip on her, too. She's hysterical, frightened, and worried. The young prince doesn't know how long has he been falling. It felt like forever, until he was slammed on something. He senses someone(?) coming. It doesn't quite scare him. If anything, the person would fall in love with him and pampered him. And falling in love the person did. 

It wasn't long until the person, known as The Other, desired with him, to the point he was literally kissing the ground he walks on, showed him everything, introduced him to Thanos, who also looks to be infatuated, tells him the god awful plan, and for Loki to play along, batting his eyes and giving them the winning shy smile. He just needs to get out of this place and try to warn his brother. The prince of beauty convinces them to let him lead it, which wasn't hard at all, and escape to Earth through the energy portal, with Frúar by his side and with their own scepter that looks almost similar to his, but had a small blue gem and no green color. He was kneeling, composing himself from the transmission. He looks up to see where he was at when he hears someone say:

"Oh,  _wow_." 

He looks around to see who said that when he realizes there were many guards near who looks as if they saw the meaning of life. He looked over to see two people, both dressed in all black, though one has an eyepatch. 

"Hello," he smiles, bashfully. "Who is the leader here?" 

The man with the eyepatch, still stunned by his beauty, slightly rose his hand. "Sir, uh, please put down the spear." 

"Oh, of course!" He puts down Thanos' scepter. "Though, I will not put my personal scepter down. Frúar gets quite agitated if I am far from her." 

"Frú...ar?" the one next to the leader asks, tilting his head. 

"Yes, my scepter," the young prince gesture to Frúar, sensing her skepticism through their bond. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am here to warn you about an invasion coming." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I was done, I've learned a lot of things.  
> Apparently, a Seidr is a type of sorcery in Norse.  
> Apparently, Frúar (Also known as Frú, and so forth) means Lady, Madam, Wife, etc.  
> The more I know! 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not, I'm pretty lazy...


End file.
